1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medium on which an image modifying program is recorded, image modifying apparatus and method, and more particularly to a medium on which an image modifying program is recorded, image modifying apparatus and method in which modifying parameters for image modification are automatically determined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital image has recently been displayed on a display and outputted on printing paper by a printer. Digital image photographed by a digital still camera or image data attained through a scanner is introduced as digital image by starting an image processing software on a computer to be outputted to the display or printer. In many cases, predetermined image processing is carried out for the introduced digital image by utilizing an image modifying function provided in the image processing software.
In the above-described case, an operator performs a predetermined setting regarding various image modifying functions of the image processing software, for example, “saturation,” “brightness” and “contrast.” Image processing is carried out on the basis of the setting so that an image is displayed on the display or outputted onto printing paper from the printer by utilizing modified image data.
As described above, the operator needs to perform various setting operations for image modifying functions of the image processing software with the image modifying function. However, required working is difficult to understand and troublesome for an average operator. Furthermore, the result of image modification cannot be improved in many cases even when the setting operations are performed.